schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Gym at E.S.C.H.S
The 9th grade boys were playing basketball in the gym but they had a bit of a problem when running down the sideline .There were a whole bunch of kids sitting down on the sideline because they had no where else to sit. While Timothy was playing basketball in the gym. He had a few complaints about the gym he said " the ceiling in the gym is too low and there is no place to run because of all the kids sitting on the sideline. The point the 9th graders at East Side Community High School is that they have a bad gym and they want to get the gym fixed so that they can have a good place to play a full court game in the winter time. ESCHS is not the only school that needs a new gym Leominser High School also needs a new gym and they don't have enough money to pay for it in an article LHS needs new gym and roof fixed it tells you about how the school floor is messed yp and the roof is messed up but they can not pay for the roof andthe floor to get fixed because they do not have enough money . An article in wikipedia (febuary 28,2006), " basketball ," in the section on fouls states that the free throw line should be 4.5 meters (15 feet) from the basket.Which in the same artice in the section on rules and regulations it states that the three point line should be 6.5 meters (20 ft 5 in) from the basket. In another section (equipment) it also stated that the court shoud be 28 by 15 meters (approx. 92 by 49 ft) and a " mens basketball circumference is about 30 inches (76 cm) and weighs 1 lb 5 oz (600 g)." The article also said the rim should be 10 feet (3.05 m) above the court and 4 feet (1.2 m) inside the endline. Students at East side feel they deserve a better gym. When asked about how he felt about the gym at East Side 9th gradeBrian Gonzalez said, "the gym ceiling is to low and the gym is too small for kids to play a full court game, it is to dangerous with all the other students that are not playing sitting on the sideline with their legs streched out that makes it so kids thats playing can't run baseline. Information at ESCHS Students where also interveiwed around the school and when asked, what do they think of the gym? One student said the gym ceilin is to low and the gym is too small for kids to play a full court game, it is to dagerous with all the other students that are not playing sitting on the sideline with their legs steched out that makes it so kids thats playing can't run baseline .He also stated that East Side has one of the worst gyms. In another interveiw conducted with Timothy he stated that the ceilin is to low and the kids sitting on the sideline make it hard to play because they have their legs sterched out. He was also asked him, what will he do to help get the ceilin fixed? He said talk to Mark to get some money to get the problems fixed. What's Next at E.S.C.H.S Right now because of funding the school does not have enough money to bulid a new gym because that cost millions of dollars but the school also need basketballs, baseballs, footballs, and another place for the kids who are not playing to sit and put there things.tThat is why the school and the student should get together to raise money by doing fund raiser and other things to raise money.